


forget-me-not

by kufe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 147 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, killua is just Really Gay and loves his sister thats it thats the whole fic, pinch of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe
Summary: You knew this day would come eventually. The day where you would move in opposite directions, walking away from the boy that you're in love with. Would your bed feel cold without Gon by your side?-(Killua's leaving. Before he goes, Gon has something to say and something to give to him.)
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. I'm not dead, just demotivated. i have twenty thousand projects im working on at the same time so here's an old fic I'm reuploading onto this account. enjoy :o)
> 
> if you want follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopbsycho) i love talking to people

You knew this day would come eventually. The day where you would move in opposite directions, walking away from the boy that you're in love with. Would your bed feel cold without Gon by your side?

_‘No,’_ you remember, _‘Alluka will keep me warm.’_ You turn to your left and see bright blue eyes colliding with your own. Her lips are curved upwards, and you're glad. She looks happier. You feel a jolt of pain rush through you as you remember that this is the first time she has been free from Kukuroo Mountain in years.

“Killua,” you hear a voice whine. Sweaty hands grasp at your shirt, forcing you to look Gon in the eye. “Can we get something to eat?”

You snort because of course, Gon would want to get something to eat right now. It’s almost comical how predictable he is.

“Fine,” you say, because you're sort of hungry, too, and you never would have said anything if Gon didn't speak up. Both Gon and Alluka cheer, and you know you made the right decision.

The first thing you notice after everyone gets settled in at the restaurant is that Gon is nervous. That much is new. You can't recall the last time you have ever seen him this flustered. He's fidgeting in his seat, the slightest hint of a blush dusting over his cheeks. _‘Cute,’_ you think, before stopping yourself. _‘No. Gon is not for you to want.’_

Trying to distract yourself, you glance down at the menu. You can feel your eyes widen as your eyes hungrily lock onto its target. Chocolate chip pancakes.

Alluka leans over, noticing your sudden change in mood. She peers at the menu over your shoulder before noticing what caught your eye.

“Really? It’s past noon, Brother shouldn’t be eating breakfast food right now,” she scolds. You shrug. Any time is a good time for chocolate.

Gon raises one of his eyebrows (a trick that took you years of practice to perfect), looking at you to explain what is happening.

“Any time is a good time for chocolate,” you repeat, only this time out loud. “Besides, it’s not like it’s only chocolate. Pancakes are sort of healthy, right?”

Gon nods eagerly as Alluka sighs in defeat, dramatically slumping into the seat. “Fine. Have it your way,” she huffs. “Let’s just hurry up and eat.”

Like magic, as soon as the words come out of Alluka’s mouth, a waiter comes over to take your order. You're getting antsy, as hunger and desire cloud your vision. Letting out a sigh of content, you lean back as visions of chocolate dance through your brain.

A loud and impatient cough interrupts your daydream, startling you. Gon is looking at you so intense you might combust on the spot. _Fuck_ , you hate it when he looks at you like that; it’s like you’re drowning in pools of amber and chocolate and warmth.

In a surprisingly timid voice, Gon turns to Alluka and says, “Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I need to talk to Killua alone.”

Her eyes widen in shock and pleasure as she begins to grab her things. “Don’t kill him, ‘kay? I just got Brother all to myself and I don’t want to lose him.” 

Gon laughs, a surprisingly deep and rich laugh that shakes you to the core. No matter how many times you hear it, you're still slightly startled by the power in it. “I’ll try not to.”

“Okay, I’m going shopping! Try not to blow up the restaurant while I’m out,” she sings, and like a flash, she’s gone. You’re a bit nervous, leaving Alluka all by herself. More than a bit. Gon looks like he won’t take no for an answer, though, so your protests die on your lips.

“You need something?” you ask, feigning ignorance. There’s something up with him, but you just can’t pin down what it is.

Gon’s definitely blushing now, his cheeks rosy pink as he hesitates from your straightforwardness. “Yeah, actually,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “I know you’re probably gonna be leaving with Alluka soon—at least I assume you are—and I just wanted to give you something before you left—not like you need to take it!—to remember me by.”

You squint at him apprehensively. ‘What’s up with him? He’s stammering now,’ you wonder, trying to get a hint of what is going on inside his mind. “Okay,” you deadpan, leaning back. “What is it?”

“Close your eyes.” You oblige, the world around you fades to black. “Now, hold out your hands.”

Thrusting out your palms, you wait for Gon to finally get to the goddamn point. You’re a bit nervous, if not slightly unnerved. “Gon, I swear to God if you’re tricking me–” Something ticklish brushes against your palms.

“Okay! You can open them now!” You open your eyes to see Gon grinning at you with nervous anticipation. “I hope Killua likes it!” There’s a hastily made bouquet of bluish-purple flowers in your grasp.

 _Oh._

It’s nothing special, just a handful of flowers tied together with string, but the gesture itself makes you forget how to breathe for a moment.

“They’re beautiful,” you tell him, because it’s true. “What kind of flowers are they?”

“They’re called Forget-Me-Not! They were all over Whale Island when I was a kid. I was just thinking that… you could look at them and remember me and all the good times we had together?”

There’s a moment of silence between you and Gon because you’re speechless. But just as soon as it started, the spell was broken.

“Ow! What was that for?” Gon whines, tenderly nursing the spot on the top of his head that you just hit. (Not too hard, you know he’s still weak and you don’t want to hurt him.)

“Idiot. Do you think I’d ever be able to forget you?” you ask him. Gon pauses, momentarily stumped.

“I guess not. Still, take them! It’s a gift,” he insists. “I want you to have them.”

Before you have time to think, you’re pulling Gon close to you, and throwing your arms around him. “Thank you,” you whisper.

“Of course, Killua. We’ll always be friends, no matter what.” Gon returns the hug with a surprising amount of tenderness. You soak in his warmth, the rays emanating off of the sunshine boy. It’s nice, really nice. You’re reminded of another girl, with black holes for eyes and the sweetest smile in the world.

_‘Thank you, Gon. You saved me, but now I have someone else to live for.’_

**Author's Note:**

> [discord server](https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5)  
> (not really active tho since discord makes me anxious)  
> [social media](https://linktr.ee/kufe)  
> although im most active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopbsycho)  
> [killugon playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
